Sick Cycle Carousel
by privateradios
Summary: Aiden believes that Pratt isn't anywhere close to stopping and that he may want to seek some revenge on her. DAF. [Has gone AU due to recent episodes for CSI:NY]
1. Chapter 1

_**Sick Cycle Carousel**_

_Privateradios_

A/N: Okay, I'm still working on my other fics but this one came to me after "Live or Let Die" and I wanted to go with it. I'm not really exactly sure where I want to take this but I'm actually having thoughts of perhaps turning this into a full-blown story filled with everything you can imagine. And when I mean everything, I mean everything.

She waved them over with a simple flick of her wrist as her two former colleagues, Danny Messer and Don Flack, entered the bar. It had seemed like another night of causal drinking for the three but it was Danny's monotone voice on Aiden's other line that made her suspect that something was up.

The two men moved into the bar, weaving their way in and out of the crowd before making their way to the two chairs besides Aiden. They sat down silently but when Aiden had met their eyes, they were telling one hell of a story.

"What's up?" She asked casually as she held her glass in her hand, gently swinging it in a soft and steady rhythm.

The two ordered their drinks and Aiden eyed them curiously.

Yes, something was up and she didn't like it at all.

"Hello? Ya two awake in there?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side, brown hair falling down besides her face.

Danny blinked before setting his beer down on the table. "Aid," he said, leaning forward onto the table as Flack absently licked his lips, "remember that uh, God, that rapist case you were workin' on?"

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, the one that got me fired. Yeah, I _remember_ that."

Danny winced at her slightly harsh comment before continuing. "He, eh, he's back."

Flack glanced over at her quickly just to make sure that things were, well, going a little all right with that news.

Aiden's eyes narrowed at Danny and she slowly rested her glass back down on the table with a small _clink_. "He _what_?"  
Danny swallowed hard and stole a quick glance at Flack for help.

"He was on the case that Stella and Lindsay was workin'." Flack said, taking over Danny's position as Aiden's eyes quickly darted to the tall detective. "Woman that called for phone sex was killed by Pratt but yet again, have no evidence to nail the fucker. Guy keeps runnin' around and killin' people and for the love of God, we can't get him."

Aiden was sure that all the color in her face had drained. She had believed that Mac had caught him a long time ago after she was fired because it was her words, her promise, and her wish that Pratt was caught. And to hear from Flack and Danny that the rapist was still out and about raping and killing more women. It made Aiden angry.

"What the fuck." She swore as she leaned her head back and swallowed the rest of her drink. "I fuckin' told Mac that this guy needed to be caught. He needed to!" She slammed the glass back down on the table and the two men nearly jumped in their seats.

"Aiden-" Danny began but Aiden shot him a glare of death and the man quickly closed his mouth.

"Ya listen to me Danny," Aiden threatened as she pointed a finger at him, "I got a new job, basically got myself a new life believin' that Mac here would have kept to his promise. Would have taken his little ass and gone out to catch that son of a bitch but whaddya know? Our guy attacks again and he _kills_. God damnit! What the fuck is so hard with just listenin' to me?" She asked, as she looked away from them, biting down hard on her lower lip. She didn't mean to yell at them, really she didn't, but this whole rapist was just frustrating her and she wanted him caught.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly to see that it was Danny. "Aiden, they're tryin'."

"We're tryin'." Flack added as he leaned forward onto the table. "But Aiden, ya gotta listen to us. We know that this guy means a lot to you and that you want this fucker's ass in hell but we can't do it when there's so little evidence. Trust me, we wouldn't be workin' our asses off if we knew the guy didn't mean so much to ya."

She swallowed hard and felt the squeeze of Danny's hand again. She hated feeling so pathetic in front of them. It didn't feel right to her at all.

But there was something else that was making her fret in the night. There was something else that made her have restless sleeps. There was something else and it was making her sick to her stomach.

"He wants to come after me." She finally said, her voice so low that Danny and Flack barely heard it. "I know he does. He's watchin' me because he knows that he can get away with this shit."

Flack's cop senses quickly kicked in and he leaned more onto the table, eyes focusing hard on Aiden's. "Wait, let me get this straight. Ya think that Pratt is coming after you?"

She nodded slowly as if she was a little intimidated whether or not to respond.

"You've had suspicious calls?"

"No, I just have this feelin' Don. I mean, I think he sees me as a challenge and somehow or another, I believe that he wants to see if he can reach it."  
It was silent except for the sound of ice cubes in their glasses clinking against one another. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Aiden could be right. For all they know, Pratt could be following and watching her right this second.

"You should tell Mac." Flack finally said as Danny gave him a semi-strange glance. "He'd want to know about it and get ya protection."

"Ya sure Mac can give her that?" Danny asked as Flack nodded.

"She was on the case, Danny. This guy has come back and at this very moment, we should be concentrating on Aiden's safety."

"No, I don't wanna tell Mac." She said as Danny and Flack quickly turned their attention to her. "I mean, I just don't want them to get mixed up in what got me fired. I was just tellin' ya guys somethin' that had been on my mind for a while and that was that. Nothin' else."  
Flack shook his head in response to Aiden's comment. "I don't know Aid. For all we know, he could be watchin' ya right now."

She smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes, and looked at the both of them. "I'm with you two. There's nothin' to worry about."

Flack didn't seem convinced at all and refrained himself from saying anything. He knew that what ever he had to say would not be enough to convince Aiden (she had a tendency to do that) and instead, just shook his head again at her and took a long sip of his alcohol.

Danny looked at Flack briefly before turning his attention to Aiden. "We can stay with ya for a bit." He suggested as he slowly removed his hand from her shoulder. "It may not be a whole lot but it's somethin'."

Flack took yet another sip and added hastily, "Still think Mac should know."

Aiden sighed and looked over at Flack, her brows slightly narrow and her lips formed in a tight line. "Listen, I came here to get _drunk_ tonight and I'm not gonna let anyone ruin that for me. Either ya drop the whole fuckin' issue, or ya leave."

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes darted between his two closest friends. He wasn't really quite sure how to say something and not get snapped at for trying so instead, he shifted again and licked his lips nervously. He glanced up again towards Flack and felt his heart drop when the dark-haired detective raised from his seat, blue eyes a darker shade than Danny had ever seen before. It was a shade that made Danny feel cold inside and he shivered slightly. He knew that this whole thing with Aiden and Pratt was taking an emotional toll on Flack and Danny soon found himself growing slightly more and more angry inside for what Flack was doing. Danny personally believed that Flack should stay, work things out, but it seemed that the detective had another idea in mind.

"Don't leave, Don." Danny said in between closed teeth. "You're makin' a mistake."

Flack laughed, his voice filled with sarcasm as he grabbed his jacket and threw it around his shoulders. "The only mistake I'm makin' here, Danny, is that of not forcin' Aiden to go to Mac. We all know that if Pratt is seriously watchin' her, she needs protection. She needs _something_ to keep her safe otherwise it's our fault. So don't tell me I'm makin' a mistake, Messer, because I'm not." He angrily reached into his wallet and tossed down a couple bills. He then took a step back and thrust his hands into his jacket pocket. "I'm leavin'. Thanks for the _talk_." And with that, he turned on his hell and walked off, disappearing into the darkness that waited for them outside the bar door.

Aiden watched him leave, her heart dropping when reality had taken him out from the door. Her whole body seemed to collapse on the table once he left, her elbow knocking her drink over as the liquid seeped it's way onto the table and then onto the floor. "What am I gonna do, Danny? I mean, look how messed up _this_ is."

And Danny wanted to answer her question, really he did, but when he went to open his mouth, nothing seemed to come out. The only thing that he could think of at that very precise moment, was grabbing the napkins from across the table and cleaning up Aiden's mess.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

_Privateradios_

_A/N: As ship wise? That's a whole surprise for you all. I think I'm going to have fun seeing where I can go with this. And I mean have fun. And I should have proofread this but I didn't. Oops._

His arm was wrapped around her waist to prevent her from tripping and falling flat on her face because Aiden Burn was drunk as hell and Danny was stuck taking her home. He didn't mind, not at all, but he wished that Flack had at least stayed because it would have made life a whole lot easier in taking her home.

"You won't believe what happened to me." Aiden said, her head falling onto Danny's shoulder as they passed a couple who was staring at them strangely. "I walked into Starbucks and wow, Danny. Ya should have been there."

His grip tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer to avoid the crowd that was walking the other way. "Why? What happened?"

She swung her head back and laughed hard, her body bumping up against his. "They had a sale."

Danny's brows furrowed. "On coffee?"

"Oh believe me, buddy. Shit happens."

Guess so.

"And geez. What the fuck was up with Don?" She asked as she gave a big smile to a twenty-three year old man they had passed on the way towards her apartment complex. Yeah, Aiden was completely drunk and once again, Danny was taking her home. It seemed that these visits to the bar become more and more regular after her firing.

Danny shrugged, not really sure how to exactly explain Flack's actions. "He just had a bad day."

She snickered. "What? Did someone kick him in the face or somethin'?"

He stole a glance at Aiden who seemed to be staring up at the night sky and he wondered when Aiden had suddenly become psychic because Flack had told no one else about that 'little' kick except for him. "Somethin' like that…"

"Mmm. Somethin' like that." She repeated, her words slurring slightly as she bumped hips with Danny's again. "Ya know, ya gotta stop takin' me home like this."

"Stop gettin' yourself so drunk and then we'll talk."

She smirked. "Stop payin' for my drinks then."

"I never did that."

"Not tonight but ya did a while ago."

A while ago as in the day that Aiden was fired. Hey, everyone chipped in on that. Well, Flack, Danny and Hawkes that is.

"Well, that was because ya an' Don bought me drinks when there was that subway shootin'."

She nodded as her apartment complex came into view, her fingers wrapping tighter around Danny's arm. "Ya still think about that?"

"The shootin'?"

"No, the moon. God Danny, yes the shootin'. What the fuck did ya think I was askin' ya about?"

He laughed faintly because that was well, Aiden. "Sometimes." He admitted as they walked closer to her complex. "But it's not so bad anymore."

"You had your sessions with Sheila, right?"

Danny nodded again and Aiden smiled. Right after the shooting, Mac had ordered Danny to visit Sheila, the psychiatrist that would help Danny get himself back together and even though he tried to avoid her at all costs, Flack and Aiden had cornered him and basically dragged him to his sessions.

"Good."

And at that moment, they had arrived and Danny removed his arm from Aiden's waist before placing his hand on her back to keep her from falling backwards. She was still drunk and Danny wasn't going to take any chances with her injuring herself. He waited as she unlocked the complex door before walking inside, Danny closely behind her.

He grabbed her hand and slipped his free hand around her waist again as they moved up the stairs. It was silent for the whole walk up four flights of stairs before the two finally made it to Aiden's apartment door. He waited patiently as she fished her keys out from her purse before slipping them into the lock of her door and opened it.

"Thanks for takin' me home again." She said as she turned around to face him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I really appreciate it, Danny."

He smiled and bounced lightly on his feet. "It's nothin', Aid."

She leaned over and placed a small kiss to his cheek before stepping back. "Just promise me that you'll tell everyone in the fuckin' city of New York not to call me tomorrow mornin', okay?"

Danny raised a brow and she laughed.

"I'll have a hangover from hell, duh."

He laughed and gave her a small nod. "Okay, I'll try my best. But, hey, if someone calls don't come after me. I've got enough people to worry about."

She smirked and leaned up against her door frame, across crossed lazily across her chest. "Well, just don't get yourself killed. And thanks for standin' up for me at the bar."

Yeah, perhaps he should go talk to Flack about that. "Anytime, Aid. So, I'm gonna hopefully see ya tomorrow okay? After shift maybe we can meet up again. Perhaps for dinner?"

She nodded and moved more into her apartment. "Dinner sounds good. Just make sure if ya drag Flack's ass along that he's not PMSing."

Danny laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'm actually gonna head over to his place now and talk to him. I'll see ya later, Aid."

She gave him a small wave before closing her apartment door as he made his way down the four flights of stairs before walking outside, the cool air gently nipping at his skin. He decided that heading to Flack's place may be a good idea if the detective wasn't completely still pissed at him.

And as Danny walked, he barely noticed the man who had just entered Aiden's apartment complex, features hidden by his black, hooded sweater.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_A/N: I promise that I have not forgotten Hostage! It's just that I've had such a need to work this one out that I've become a little lazy and distracted with the other. Don't worry though! I'm not dropping it! I just want to get a couple chapters up with this one (I've got a great idea coming up) and I want it to be read soon, not in forever. And plus, I've been getting a ton of reviews about ships and let me just say, the characters may jump around with one another. If you've read 'Into a Grey Sky Morning' by me you'll see what I'm talking about. I'm just going to be experimenting and see which one I like best. So, anyway, onto the fanfic!_

Within five minutes of walking, Danny decided that signaling down a taxicab was a much better idea that walking the whole thirty minutes to Flack's apartment.

Danny wasn't a big fan of cabs but when it was nearly close to midnight and the day's earlier work wasstill having a heavy effect on him, he knew that the cab was his final and last straw for survival.

The driver stayed silent as they passed buildings after buildings, their shapes all-forming into one as they sped pass. And as they drove, Danny couldn't help but let his mind wander.

When the cab finally came to a stop at Flack's apartment complex, Danny handed over the fee and stepped out, the chilled air quickly greeting him. Flack's apartment complex was different and yet similar to Danny's. Flack's was centered in probably what would be the best and safest place in the city while Danny's seemed to stand right in the dead center of gangs and trouble. Maybe their apartment choices had matched their history and personalities.

And as he made his way up to the complex, Danny realized that he wasn't exactly sure of what he was going to say. Yeah, so Flack had basically left Danny to fend for Aiden but because why? Was it because he was upset that Aiden wasn't going to get Mac's protection? Either way, Danny felt that Flack should at least properly explain himself with the feeling of the bar slowly creeping up into his side.

Once inside, Danny knocked at Flack's door, rocking back and forth on his feet as he waited. He knew that it was late and that it probably wasn't the greatest idea to be schlepping across town but Danny desperately needed answers from Flack.

So, he knocked again.

He soon heard the sound of locks unlocking and the door opened to show an irritated and tired Flack. He was still in his work clothes except for his tie (which Danny saw lying on the back of the couch) and his shirt, which was hanging out at the end with most of his collar buttons undone, revealing his white undershirt.

Yeah, maybe coming over wasn't such a great idea but Danny somehow or another could not make any communication with his feet. Something was telling him to stay instead of run, but then again, Danny Messer was never a man to just bring up a fight and leave. Never. He needed to win them.

"What Dan?" Flack asked irritably as he sighed, leaning up against the doorframe.

Danny took a step forward and Flack looked at him questionably. Danny could tell that the detective was wondering why he was here so late and what he wanted because no one in their right mind would have ever made their way over so late for just a simple 'good night' unless it was something really important.

Danny took another step and they were so close that their bodies almost touched. He looked up at Flack and said seriously, "we've gotta talk about earlier, Don."

Flack's face hardened. "Why? I've already said what needed to be said and obviously that didn't go through anyone's skulls because you're here in my fuckin' apartment complex tellin' me we've gotta talk."

Danny's brows furrowed and he absently licked his lower lip, something he seemed to be doing out of nerves recently. "Don, I didn't say that we didn't hear ya because trust me, Aiden and I did loud and clear but ya gotta understand Don. She's goin' through a tough time."

"She needs Mac's help."

"I understand that-"

"So why the fuck won't'cha give it to her? Pratt doesn't care who sees him. Just as long as he rapes an' kills."

"I was just at her place, Don. Things are fine." He insisted, his voice rising just slightly that Flack could hear him but not the curious neighbors next door.

"Ya didn't see him? Didn't see anythin' that Pratt can, oh I dunno, use to his advantage?"

"No." Danny emphasized. "I saw nothin'."

Flack didn't seem all too convinced and Danny laughed faintly, trying anything in his power just to get the detective to relax. "Don, seriously, listen' to me man. She's fine and plus, if there was somethin' up, she'd call us."

"She wouldn't even admit that she needed protection."

"She would call."

Silence fell heavily on the two, both engulfing them whole as the two men stared at one another. It was a hard decision on both part of whom to believe and neither one wanted to give in to the other side. That was how it was with these two. Always having something to argue about and even though their arguments could get pretty heavy, they'd still be close as ever to the best friends that they were.

And maybe even something more. But Danny never dared to cross that line. Never.

"So, um, wanna grab a beer and watch a game?" Danny asked hopefully as Flack's brow rose.

"Danny, it's twelve fifteen." He responded even though he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips.

"So what. It's not like that has ever stopped us before."

"Ya don't wanna sleep like normal people, Messer?" Flack asked as he stepped aside, giving Danny enough room to make his way inside the apartment. Apparently it too didn't seem like such a bad idea to Flack.

Danny laughed at his comment and stepped inside, his body just barely brushing up against Flack's. "I wanna drink like a drunk, party like a drunk, and fall asleep like a drunk. That's all I want."

Flack smirked as he closed the door behind the other man. "You and me both, pal. You and me both."

Xxxx

He was watching her but in a way that she couldn't watch him. It was an odd and strange way of finding her but it worked and it worked in a way that she'd never be able to pinpoint anything on him.

His the black hood on top of his head provided as a disguise for him, giving him complete access to his surroundings without anyone exactly seeing his.

Once that man had left (he thinks his name is Danny, or Denny), Pratt had decided to enter the woman's apartment, catching the apartment complex door with his foot before slipping silently inside.

This time, he wouldn't paint rooms. This time, he would make the mistakes he had done in the past. This time, as he slipped his identical key of hers into her apartment door lock, he knew that this would be his best and final killing.

And they would never be able to pin it on him.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_privateradios_

Her apartment was dark and silent as Pratt gracefully moved about. Usually he would have bumped his leg into Aiden's furniture in the darkness of her place but luckily for Pratt, he had walked this familiar path many times before. He had snuck into her apartment while Aiden was out at her new job. He had done it enough times to put together a plan of attack and go through it successfully.

The one new thing to his advantage though, was that that he wasn't expecting Aiden to come home drunk fallen into a deep sleep, one that made her completely unaware of his presence.

Pratt moved with the walls as he made his way into her bedroom. There she laid, her windows open to reveal the moonlight illuminating her face. Pratt watched her with interest, hands itching to attack but instead, her turned away. Not now. Another time. Today he wasn't going to do his 'normal' attacks. No, Aiden had something better.

And so he moved into her bathroom that was adjacent to her bedroom. He slowly closed the door behind him and turned on the flashlight he brought with him. Pratt reached out with his free hand and unlocked her medicine cabinet, pulling open to reveal the numerous medicine bottles that greeted him. He shuffled through the bottles before finally finding what he was looking for.

His gloved fingers wrapped themselves around her Tylenol before opening it. Afterwards, Pratt reached for the bottle of poison he brought with him and added a couple of drops in the medicine, making sure it was complete with precision. It would be enough to complete the mission.

Pratt then continued by putting the cap back on the Tylenol before placing it back in the cabinet. As he was just about to close the medicine doors, he noticed the bottle of Advil; probably Aiden's first preference for curing her hangover and with successful intentions for her to take the Tylenol instead, Pratt reached over and grabbed the bottle of Advil, stuffing it into his coat pocket.

When completed with his tasks, Pratt peeked into Aiden's bedroom, smiling in relief to see that she was still asleep. He moved quickly and quietly, retracing his steps through out the poor lit apartment before finally reaching her front door and slipped out, closing it gently behind him.

Xxxx

D.J Pratt was on a role. First he had accomplished his goal with the poison in Aiden's medicine and now he was finally onto the homicide detective that kept hinting towards the CSI about his involvement.

There was no way Pratt was going to let the son of the Legendary Donald Flack Sr. figure out what he had been working on for so long. No way was Pratt going to easily let him succeed.

Pratt knew that what he was about to do would be something that could completely through off the CSIs and detectives because Pratt never went after men. No, Pratt went after women. Therefore, his attacks and killing of the homicide detective would be a mystery for a long time. A nice period of time to finish off Aiden and quickly get out of the city without being caught.

And so Pratt waited, his body leaned up against the brick wall as he eyed the detective's apartment, waiting for his prey to emerge. What he was about to do was something that he had come up with a couple days ago and he wasn't entirely sure if it was going to work but then again, there was nothing wrong with giving it a shot.

He glanced down at his watch before looking up, a small smirk twisting at his lips when the dark haired detective stepped out from the apartment complex, throwing his suit jacket around his shoulders.

Pratt peeled himself off from the wall and moved around the corner and into the alleyway. It was the shortcut that Pratt had seen Flack take many times before. Pratt quickly glanced over his shoulder and was pleased to find that there was no one in the alley as well. Meant easy target, easy access.

And just on time, Flack had turned the corner into the alley, his hands placed in his pockets as he walked, completely unaware of Pratt who had been currently hiding behind a couple of boxes that had been stacked upon one another.

The detective was whistling a tune that Pratt was sure he had never heard of. It was upbeat and fast, and Pratt smirked widened at the irony that was about to occur.

Pratt moved silently out from behind the boxes before walking up behind Flack. If Pratt had wasted one more minute, he would have been sure that the detective would have noticed his presence but Pratt was quick and grabbed the metal pipe he was holding and whacked it across the back of the detective's head.

The detective fell to his knees at the sudden impact and Pratt noticed that his immediate reaction was that of reaching under his suit jacket to pull out his guy but yet again, Pratt was quicker. He brought down the metal pipe again and it hit Flack hard in the back, causing him to slip his fingers from his gun and collapse to the ground.

And as the detective tried to regain his strength and turn around to see his attacker, Pratt had dropped the metal pipe and pulled out a Swiss army knife, one that his grandfather had given him years ago. "You know, detective, no one said knowing everythin' was a great idea. Think ya may wanna reconsider getting' in others' business next time." Pratt said as he kicked Flack hard in the side, hard enough to crack some of his ribs.

Flack tried to roll over to defend and attack but Pratt had quickly dropped down on top of him and plunged the sharp knife into Flack's back. The detective screamed at the pain and Pratt couldn't help but notice all the blood that was seeping out of Flack's wounds. The blood from his head wound and the knife was all over the place along with being on Pratt's clothes. The evidence was becoming too messy and more mistakes were easily being made.

In hopes that the detective would loose enough blood, Pratt quickly stood up and looked down at what he had done.

Flack wasn't moving.

Mission complete.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_A/N: See, I'm keeping up with things. Just takes me a while. XD_

"Danny, get up. Something happened to Flack." Aiden said quickly as she shook the man by his shoulders, receiving a small grunt in annoyance as the detective slowly opened his eyes. "Flack. He's been rushed to the ER."

Somehow or another, that seemed to send a quick energy boost into Danny's brain as he stumbled to sit up, placing his glasses on before giving Aiden a curious look. "_What_?" Ever since last night when Danny had left Flack's apartment drunk as hell, he had managed to only stumble a couple of yards before he was hailing a taxi and making his way over to Aiden's. Something about the whole fact of Pratt seeking his revenge was making him extremely nervous.

"They found him behind Joey's Pizza place."

Danny's brows furrowed. "Wait, that's-oh fuck. That's right across from his apartment complex."

Aiden nodded slowly as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on. "Mac called your cell phone and I answered it. He was…" she smirked and laughed slightly, "a little confused as to _why _you're here but I told him the truth. You found your drunken ass over here and collapsed."

Danny gaped and Aiden laughed good-humouredly as she patted him gently on the shoulder. "I'm just kiddin'. Said that you were here checkin' up on me, seein' how I was doin' and that's all."

He sighed in relief. At this point, he seriously did not want his boss to be hearing words of 'Danny is drunk right now!' or then again, never. "What about Flack?" He asked, the smile slowly disappearing from Aiden's lips.

"We're gonna go see him now. Mac said someone did one hell of a beatin'."

Xxx

The hospital was roaring to life with sounds, images and chaos. It enclosed around Danny as if he were in a cage, trapped within the dangers that it possessed and if he wasn't about to get out, he was going to explode.

"Hi." Aiden said quickly as she rushed up to the front desk where a young woman stood behind, her blonde hair currently tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her glasses rested on the edge of her noise as she curiously looked up from them to meet Aiden's intense gaze. "Lookin' for a Detective Flack. He was rushed in to the ER and we're wonderin' where he is."

It seemed like forever before the young woman quickly nodded and glanced down at her binder, which held all the rooms and the patients that were occupying it. "Yes, I remember. Big 'ole thing up in here. Had police and doctors everywhere." She ran a delicate finger down the list before stopping, tapping it lightly before looking up. "Room 304. Suppose'ta get out of surgery 'bout thirty minutes ago."

Aiden glanced up at the clock before giving the woman a quick smile. "Thank you so much." And she grabbed Danny by the wrist and quickly took off towards the stairs.

"Aiden!" Danny protested as she flung open the door to the stairwell. "Why the fuck aren't we takin' the elevator? Might be faster."

She quickly began to climb the steps, Danny managing to keep up with her from being pulled by the wrist. "There was a line, Danny. And plus, good exercise here."  
They past the first floor and Danny smirked, their pace quickening slightly. "Burn, ya sayin' I'm fat?"

Despite their situation and setting, Aiden couldn't help but laugh loud and long as they finally reached the third floor and she held the door open to him, her smile reaching her eyes. "I miss you so much, Messer."

Xxxx

"How is he?" Danny asked once he and Aiden had managed to find the room (after turning down the wrong halls a couple of times) as Stella and Mac turned to look at them, concern lingering across their features. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"They're not sure." Mac said solemnly as Danny looked through the window as his eyes widened in fear. There Flack laid, bandages and deep cuts lingering across the detective's flesh. The constant sound of the beeping from the monitors seemed to pound deeply into Danny's brain, reminding him of times here at the hospital as he sat and waited with Louie as their father found himself making constant visits to the ER. Dangerous busy his father played and the only thing Danny could remember was the constant rhythm of the heart monitor.

"You called?" An unfamiliar voice called as Aiden turned around sharply to see a woman with a NYPD badge hanging on her hip walk up to Mac, a worried expression on her face as she glanced at the room where Flack laid.

And it was at this moment, that Stella and Danny had too turned around to see the awaited reaction – the first time Lindsay and Aiden would come face to face. Both women had heard not much of the other, despite little sayings here and there, and to finally meet the rumors was something that the team had seemed to want to prevent.

But with Flack in the hospital, there was no choice.

Mac tore his eyes away from Flack's room and gave Lindsay a nod. "Yes, I need you to process Flack's clothes. I want to know everything about what happened in that alley and anything we can do to find the person who did this."

"Think it was personal?" Lindsay asked, completely unaware of Aiden's presence.

Aiden couldn't seem to help herself as she rolled her eyes and sighed to Lindsay's question. "Ya think? It's not like an accident for anyone to go around beatin' the fuck out'ta cop, right?"  
There sat a heavy silence as Lindsay hastily looked over at Aiden, brows furrowed as she took in the other woman. "Excuse me?"

"Aiden…" Danny began before the tough brunette shot him a glare and he closed his mouth. Nope, not going to mess with Aiden. He learned that the hard way.

Lindsay's lips curved into a smile as she placed her hands on her hips, head cocking to the side. "Aiden Burn?"

"The only one."  
Stella took in a sharp breath of air as Mac observed them from where he was standing. Truth be told, he had been curious as to how something like this would have gone. Best to let them get things out instead of interrupting and facing two women who wanted to fight him back.

"Did you have a problem with something I said?" Lindsay asked curiously.

Aiden gave a small shrug of the shoulder which obviously meant 'perhaps. Let's talk about it'. "Kind of. Just sayin' that ya know, people usually attack cops because of somethin' personal. So basically, yes, I was answerin' your question."

"You sure about that?"

"I've worked with the NYPD longer than you have. I'm pretty damn sure I know." Aiden said coldly as Danny quickly interrupted, not caring whether or not the two of them would hate him for doing so.

"Okay, okay, _relax_ ya two. Right now Flack is in there and no one knows what's gonna happen so the least ya two can do is fight. So please, Lindsay, go process Flack's clothes and Aiden, back _off_." He lowered his voice so then Aiden could only hear. "Plus, this 'ain't your job anymore so stop fightin'. Let her figure things out on her own."  
Aiden abruptly turned to Danny, shocked. "Hello? Is that Messer in there or someone else talkin' because I'm not understandin' ya clearly."

Lindsay quickly took this moment to retreat and she embarrassing smiled at Mac. "I-I'm gonna go process now." And she walked off, not bothering to turn around to give one last look at what she had replaced.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_(As of now, this story has gone AU due to the recent episodes of CSI:NY)_

Aiden slowly pushed open Flack's hospital room door, taking precaution whether or not she would disturb his peaceful slumber. Aiden had decided to see him after everyone else left, leaving her to stay with him as long as she pleased.

The constant beeping of the heart monitor greeted her as she found a nearby chair and slowly pulled it up to his bedside. She eyed the numerous tubes that covered his body and the large bandages that made presence from under his hospital gown. It pained her to see him like this because all she was ever used to seeing was him as the snarky, witty and tough detective. Well, unless they went out to drinks but that was different.

She reached out and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together as she looked over at him. Aiden could feel hot tears forming behind her eyes as she pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it lightly. "They're gonna find out who did this to you." Aiden whispered, unsure if he could hear her. "And, um, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, not listenin' and what not. I understand where you're comin' from but I feel safe just knowin' that you and Danny are lookin' out for me.

She looked at their joined hands before giving a small squeeze, her voice barely above a whisper. "C'mon Don." And she rested her head beside him, her lids slowly closing as she surrendered herself to sleep.

What seemed like hours later, Aiden woke to the feel of fingers running through her hair, the touch gentle and calming, making her skin demand for more. Within seconds, Aiden opened her eyes to see a pair of piercing blue looking back at her. The gaze was held for a moment before she quickly looked away, her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry." She said as she sat up straighter in her chair, eyes still avoiding his. "So, you're awake."

He noticed her embarrassment, it was out of habit, and he laughed before it turned into a cough, his lips still curved into a smile. "Yeah, still feel some pain but I think I'll be fine."

Aiden nodded and smiled, her fingers playing with the corner of the blanket that was covering him. "Yeah, you're one lucky SOB. Nearly had all of us worryin' about'cha." And this time, she looked straight at him, her tone now completely serious. "And if ya ever get yourself in this situation again Don, I swear to God-"

"-Aiden." Flack quickly said as he sat up a little straighter, making sure he was not hurting himself so much while doing so. Her face was turned to him, her lips in a tight line as she blinked, trying everything in her power not to cry.

And this was something that made Flack's heart stop. Here, in his hospital room, Aiden was showing a side of her that only people she truly cared and trusted were able to see. She was surrendering her pain to him.

"Aiden." He repeated, his voice softer and raspier as he turned his hand over so that it was palm up, calling out to her. "I'm fine. I'm-"he stopped and Aiden looked up at him, her eyes widening with fear as he began to cough.

She blinked back the unshed tears as he began to cough again. "You need some water?" She asked in concern as he nodded before coughing harder.

Quickly standing up, Aiden let go of the blanket and nodded. "Okay, hold on. I'm gonna go get you some." And as she turned to move out of the room, something caught her attention.

Blood.

"Oh my _God_."

There was blood on the hospital room floor, Flack's bed and on his face. Aiden could feel her hands begin to shake as he began to cough the blood up again. Horrified, Aiden ran out of his room and yelled down the hall "Someone help! Someone help, please! He's coughin' up blood!"

The nurses, who had been in the hallway at that moment, quickly grabbed their equipment and ran towards Flack's room. They pushed her aside and ran to Flack's aid, gloves snapping onto fingers faster than Aiden had ever seen done before.

"His pulse is dropping." Nurse one.

"Someone call Dr. Swanski. This doesn't look good." Nurse two.

Aiden felt her mouth go dry as she frantically glanced around at the nurses passing her. "What's happenin' to him?" She asked, her tears reforming behind her eyes as a young looking nurse quickly approached her and grabbed her forearm gently.

"Miss, we're going to step out here." The young nurse told her as she managed to pull Aiden out of Flack's room, despite the small struggled attempts, before closing the door behind them.

Aiden pulled her arm free and rushed to the glass to peer through, her heart dropping as she watched the nurses turn Flack over, their voices louder than that of the heart machine.

"Miss?" The nurse asked as Aiden quickly snapped out of her trance and looked over her shoulder at the woman.

Aiden cleared her throat. "Uh, sorry. He was talkin' to me and then suddenly he just started to cough and then there was the blood…" Her voice trailed off as she turned to look through the window. "There was just so much."

"There must be something else that caused the bleeding." The nurse said quietly as Aiden looked over her shoulder to meet her gaze. "You sure there's nothing else you need to tell me?'

Aiden blinked. "What?"

"His stab wound could not have done this. There must be something else in his system that is causing these symptoms."

"Mac, we've got a problem." Lindsay said as she walked into the layout room where Mac was currently seated at, a piece of white paper held in her gloved-hands. "You might want to take a look."

Looking up from the microscope, Mac turned his attention to Lindsay and gave her a curious look before she basically shoved it at him. "I process Flack's clothes. Found some kind of substance at the knife entrance. I'm thinking that maybe something was on the knife when Flack was stabbed with it but I'm not sure. There's a small enough example and yes, I've already sent it over."

Mac glanced up from the paper. "Lindsay, this is DNA results."

Lindsay nodded as she shifted her weight to her left leg, arms crossed slightly at her chest. "I know. That's DNA pulled from the hair we found on Flack's clothes. Now, I know I do not know a lot about her but I wanted you to see this."

Curious, Mac studied the results and as his eyes scanned, he felt his heart stop at the name at the side of the paper.

Aiden.

"You sure about this?" He asked as Lindsay gave him a look that could have passed as 'you're kidding, right?'

"Mac, I'm positive. So either Aiden was being really friendly with Flack, killed him in the alley-"

"-or someone framed her." Mac interrupted as he reached into his pocket and flipped open his cell phone, thumb dialing before placing it to his ear.

"_Bonasera_."

"Hey Stella, are you and Danny still at the crime scene?"

"_Um, we're actually about to finish up, why?_"

"I need you to re-look at everything and see if you can place Aiden at the scene."

There was a slight pause. "_Mac, what's going on?_"

"Lindsay found Aiden's hair on Flack's clothes. If there's evidence that puts her _outside_ of the alley-"

"_-Then we can find out what really happened. All right, Danny and I are going to start doing that now. I'll call you if anything comes up._"

Mac thanked her before closing his cell phone, stuffing it back into his pocket as he sighed and looked at Lindsay.

This whole case was spiraling out of control.

TBC.


End file.
